magfandomcom-20200213-history
H M 90
H M 90, Teir 1 Raven Sniper Rifle/ Marksman Rifle. The H M 90 is a Tier 1 Sniper Rifle used by Raven. The H M 90 is a reliable light sniper rifle. Initially, the barrel wander can be hard to deal with (especially for the newer players who will be using it) and its shots don't do a huge amount of damage to enemy infantry, with the exception of headshots. However, it has more versatility than other Raven Sniper rifles (barring the H M 90SE). Where heavier rifles are completely unreliable when fired from the hip and suffer from far more instability and recoil, the H M 90 can be fired from the hip with relative ease and the recoil is quite manageable. Coupled with its capacity to accept foregrips and 4x sights, these qualities make it a desirable option for snipers looking for more mobility and short-range lethality, which the weapon can deliver despite its low stopping power. The H M 90 can also be used for long-range sniping, although in this area the heavier sniper rifles usually have more success due to their increased stopping power and capacity for high/variable-power scopes. The H M 90 can still compete, however, if the sniper wielding it can learn to use it's rate of fire and stability to his advantage, squeezing off several well-time shots on a target to ensure a quick kill or going for a headshot. A well specialized sniper can make good use of the HM 90s exceptional accuracy and stability to fire from awkward positions and locations that normally wouldn't merit someone sniping from. Thus putting the sniper in a position that offers a fair line of sight, while at the same time making them hard to countersnipe. A sniper looking to use the H M 90 at long range will probably try to fit it with a bipod to eliminate barrel wander and reduce recoil, but the foregrip can work almost as well as the bipod when lying prone and ''can make the gun easier to handle when crouching or standing, or even moving around. It can kill any lightly armored opponent in two shots, Medium armored opponents in three, and heavily armored opponents in four shots. However, any opponent with uprgaded health or advanced heavy armor can take five or more shots to put down. The foregrip can be handy when sniping standing or crouching giving the user more options when sniping. Situations such as sniping from a window standing up, where a high powered sniper rifle would have considerable barrel wander and recoil, the foregrip lets you keep your rifle stable in sniping spots that would be hard to shoot from with teir 2 and 3 sniper rifles, letting you effectivley snipe from that high window that is in the best spot overlooking a choke point. Overview ''The H M 90 is highly accurate and has a decent rate of fire, putting it on equal terms with any designated marksman rifle available. H M 90SE The H M 90SE is the special edition of the H M 90 and offers improvements over the original model. Stats H M 90 *'Accuracy: 7.9/8.0' *'Stability: 5.1/8.0' *'Damage: 4.4/8.0' *'Rate of Fire: 3.0/8.0' *'Capacity: 20 'rounds in a Box Magazine. '80 'rounds in reserve. *'Reload Time: Medium-Slow' Attachments *Sights (Increase Weapon Accuracy) **Low Power Scope ............300c (Improves aim.) **4x Optical Sight ......200c (Adds barrel wander.) *Firepoint **Suppressor .............200c (Undetected by sensors when firing, but decreases accuracy.) *Underbarrel **Foregrip .....................200c (reduce recoil of the assault rifle.) **Bipod..........................200c(reduces recoil when deployed) Trivia *It is modeled after the H&K MSG90. Media Skills such as Increased Scope Magnification 1, 2 and 3, in the sniper skills tree can add extra zoom to your stock scope, as seen below. Category:Raven Category:Primary Weapon Category:Sniper Rifle